cute_dogefandomcom-20200214-history
RPG DOGE TIME (Free to Edit)
= Okay so here is roleplay. Here we can edit it's look very similiar to making story so.begin k. = NOTE: DON'T TAKE THIS AS CANON. THE PERSONALITIES MAY BE DIFFERENT HERE. NOTE:RPG gonna end if it's gonna be may 4 2016.then we gonna make on other page a roleplay.next roleplay will be RPG DOGE TIME 2 Roleplay Doge: Cate? Cate: WAT? Doge: Umm well. Cate: GO AWAY Doge: I want to ask Cate: NOOOW Doge: Can't you just Cate: That's it Doge! I'm breaking up with you! Photo Negative Mickey:You Just Ducked Up Man Doge:SHUT UP! Cate:Yourself! *Doge Punch Cates then cates Faints* Photo Negative Mickey:DUDE WHAT YOU DUCKING DONE!!! Doge:S-sorry cate? Sanic:She's dead idiot by You Youtube Logo:Yeah Thomas the dank engine: I just rekt khan academy wanna go smoke weed MLG freddy fazbear: dont mind him Doge: I would like to smoke weed just to feel better about what I did to cate Thomas the dank engine: ALL ABOARD THE Xx_420SW4NKENGINE_xX *Doge, MLG freddy fazbear, sanic, and cate's dead body board thomas* MLG freddy fazbear: the reason why we took you to smoke weed with us is because the educational websites are destroying our portion of the internet and we need you to help us! Doge: yes i would be glad to help because i saw them attacking my car MLG freddy: btw in about 420 miles we will reach our supreme leader robloxian doge. Doge: Wait i heard of that guy he is a roblox user named longtnguyen *everyone on the train smokes weed* *the train stops and MLG flowey, roblox noob, and alot of doges board thomas* Thomas: ALL ABOARD THE Xx_420SW4NKENGINE_xX MLG freddy: this is the rest of our team *high from weed* Doge: HEY MY FAMILY! Thomas: hello mlg people we have arrived at robloxian doge's mansion at roblox.com meanwhile at khanacademy.com Khan Academy: THAT censor ENGINE HAS GOTTEN ON MY NERVES FOR THE LAST TIME! Oh noes the error buddy: Sir, I have bad news. Thomas the Dank engine recruited the final doge needed to complete the doge team. Khan Academy: looks like i have no choice. I need to recruit learning.com and reflex math to stop the doge. Oh noes the error buddy: But the analysis on doge says that he has the power of pure MLGness like robloxian doge. (back at the mlg team) Nuclear doge: can i melt this ugly cate body with my nuclear rods? Thomas: make sure to do it outside so I don't melt too. *nuclear doge melts cate's dead body to dust* Spoderman: greetings fellow squad come into the mansion we have a meeting to do Robloxian doge: greetings my 79 doge brothers plus the mlg squad. Please welcome MLG doge. He was chosen because his power level equals my mlgness and he has been attacked by khan academy. That's why I chose you to come help him. *everyone cheers* Robloxian doge: MLG doge, help yourself to this fine cuisine that we have here. Our master chefs such as Guy Furry and Tubbs made sure there are no cashews, sour cream, or grape juice in here so you will like everything! Robloxian doge: Now for the real meeting. Khan academy and the educational websites have been attacking us and we needed to find another doge as mlg as me to fight them. We are already unstoppable since we recruited people from the most MLG websites such as Wikia, Roblox, Youtube, and many more. We have also defeated the Legion of Annoying Advertisements using our most powerful weapon, the MLG nuke. Markipler has been rescued from our raiding. IXL is the most dangerous of them all. Spoderman: Ok. I think that we should lure them in with sour cream into a hole. Robloxian doge: Great idea, but we did that to one of them, and the others may be suspicious. Spring Doge: We could issue a Mountain dew nuke to kill them. Robloxian doge: Risky, but good. Doge: I have a phone. It has the nuke simulater game. Lets try to see what will happen with the nuke. Smart Doge: They could disable it, nerf it, and make it so it destorys us! Robloxian Doge: Right. We need a new idea. Illuminati doge: I have these 3 slaves as sacrifices. Doge: WHAT ARE THOSE???? Illuminati doge: They are in fact weegee clones. *illuminati doge draws the illuminati symbol in the ground and lights it with his weed* Illuminati doge: Now for the sacrifices. *illuminati doge puts the knocked out sacrifices onto the 3 corners of the triangle* Illuminati doge: Now I need a bag of doritos and a can of mtn dew. *Robloxian doge hands him those items* Illuminati doge: and now i will place these items onto the eye *A flash of green light appears, absorbing the offerings and the sacrifices* *everyone gets illuminati powers* (meanwhile at learning.com) Winston: Did you see that flash of green light piceratops? Piceratops: yeah i did Winston: why are we on learning.com let's fly back to khan academy because i don't wanna get irradiated by that green light. *Winston and Piceratops are flying back to khan academy* Piceratops: remember that body we dumped into shrek's swamp? Piceratops: I think i saw a zombie that looked exactly like it. Winston: Why not check it out? Its just a zombie how would we die from that Piceratops: ok then *winston and piceratops fly down to shreks swamp* Piceratops: nothing here.... A wild zombie doge appeared! Winston: OH NO! KILL IT! Piceratops: It got it! *Piceratops kills zombie doge but is bitten* Piceratops: I win again! Winston: Umm... Piceratops? Piceratops: What? Winston: Look on your arm. Piceratops: AHHHH!!! was poisoned Winston used math facts! was cured of poison but lost 10 hp due to how dangerous math facts are to digital characters (back at the doge mansion) Nuclear Doge: DANG IT! Brick Doge: What's up? Nuclear doge: THAT censor DINOSAUR DESTROYED MY SPY! Brick Doge: Those guys are about to get raided along with those brainless learning.com, edmodo, IXL, Reflex- Nuclear doge: yeah yeah i get the point *Nuclear doge's computer is showing a dead zombie doge and a flying piceratops with winston riding him* MLG flowey: Howdy! You seem to be having problems with keeping your drones alive! Try this all new flowey juice, which heals you or your allies to maximum health when fighting! Nuclear Doge: This might be helpful for the raid on khan academy. Doge obtained 5 flowey juices John cena: AND HIS NAME IS JOHN CENA *extremely loud john cena music plays while everyone does the worm* in another room..... MLG freddy fazbear: Here's the plan for kidnapping Purple Pi. Explosive doge will burst down the door, then I will jumpscare Purple Pi half to death. Once he faints, the dogecopter will fly in and waffle doge will take the unconscious Purple Pi into the dogecopter. Once everyone is in the Dogecopter will fly away. If there is any emergency such as other khan academy avatars attacking us then we have MLG snipers. Sound clear? All: yes sir MLG freddy fazbear: TO THE DOGECOPTER! after a while of flying.... Purple Pi: sure hope those kids are doing their math or else i will RAGE! *explosion* Purple Pi: what was that? MLG freddy fazbear: SKREEEEE Purple Pi: OH DEAR WINSTON *fainted* Waffle doge: I got him! *Purple Pi is taken onto the dogecopter* Explosive doge: BOMBS BOMBS BOMBS BOMBS *everyone boards the dogecopter* Explosive doge: HAHA WE DID IT! *smokes weed* Waffle doge: Look what i found in his pocket! doge obtained a black hole badge and 100 dogecoin MLG Freddy Fazbear: careful with that thing m90 you can summon black holes but it is only 1 time use so use it wisely! *the dogecopter returns and purple pi is being hauled to the prison* Robloxian Doge: Great job waffle doge on getting the black hole badge! I just need 4 more of those and then i can craft the armageddon badge. Robloxian Doge: The armageddon badge can make apocalypses happen and it is 1 time use. So when I craft it, I will use it on IXL. Robloxian Doge: Black hole badges are very dangerous for digital creatures like us to use. We must store it in the Doge Vault. *the black hole badge is stored in the Doge Vault* (at learning.com) Donald Trump: I created this digital person to help me destroy roblox.com! His name is Mayor Simmons. (if you have a learning.com account you might know of him) Now to wake him up! *electricity flashes as mayor simmons awakens* Mayor Simmons: wha- What happened? Donald Trump: Listen up my creation, I will pay you a small loan of a million dollars if you do my work for me while i go destroy roblox. Mayor Simmons: A MILLION DOLLARS? I'm in! Donald trump: Great! *flies away with a jetpack* *donald trump flies to reflexmath.com to pay his allies with a small loan of a million dollars* Crabby: UGH WHEN AM I GETTING PAYED Coach Penny: I know right we have been teaching kids math for the last 7 hours now WHERE IS MY MONEY Donald Trump: Here's your small loan of a million dollars! *everyone gets their money* All of reflex math: YAY! *Donald trump flies away* (at the prison where purple pi is held) Purple Pi: ugh.... what is this place? *pizza doge and waffle doge are guarding PP's cell* Purple Pi: I gotta get out of here somehow. Pi used explosive pi Pizza Doge: Stop right where you are or prepare to GET NOSCOPED! Doge used 360 noscope damage to purple pi doge used blueberry waffles purple pi Pi used divide by pi damage dealed to both doges Doge used pepperoni damage to purple pi doge used magical waffles doge healed to max health Pi used MATH POWER doge couldn't handle the math and died Waffle doge: NO! YOU CAN'T DIE NOW! Waffle doge: RAGE MODE ACTIVATE doge transformed to rage mode doge used 360 noscope damage to Purple Pi Pi used Salman Khan Khan's ugliness paralyzed Waffle Doge Pi escaped the prison Ice Doge: sure is loud in the prison. Nuclear doge: I think that's just a weegee clone raging at his cellmates. *Purple Pi freed 2 malleo clones and then took them to the meeting room* Everyone: GASP! PURPLE PI ESCAPED! Pi, Malleo clone 1, and Malleo clone 2challenge Waffle Doge, Nuclear Doge, and Orange Doge to a fight! clone 1 used fire flower! damage and burn effect to nuclear doge Doge used rage claw! damage to Malleo clone 2 clone 2 flinched! doge was burned! -5 damage doge is glowing brighter than usual.... doge used acid! clone 1 was poisoned Pi used khan academy leaves! damage to Nuclear Doge and Waffle Doge poison damage to Malleo Clone 1 Doge used rotten carrots damage to purple pi poison damage to Malleo clone 1 clone 1 used malleo stare Doge became a malleo clone! doge used DOGE BASH clone 1 was knocked out Clone Orange Doge used malleo fireballs fireballs caused nuclear doge to evolve into meltdown doge doge used Doge nukes damage to purple pi Purple Pi: GLORY TO KHAN ACADEMY Purple Pi: I already killed Pizza Doge, so you better watch your furry behinds! Meltdown Doge: You haven't seen the power of the DOGENOBYL yet Pi used math facts Doge and Waffle doge were reduced to 1 HP and Orange doge died Meltdown Doge: It's showtime Doge used DOGENOBYL Pi melted to the ground and Malleo clone 2 flew out the window Doge was mutated to Nuclear Waffle Doge Robloxian Doge: Now that's what i call true doge power! Meltdown Doge: GET REKT YOU LITTLE ABOMINATION OF A KHAN ACADEMY AVATAR *all the other doges were in another room when dogenobyl happened so they weren't irradiated* R.I.P Pizza Doge, Orange Doge, Purple Pi, and Malleo Clone 1. (at the khan academy hideout) Piceratops: oh noes..... Aqualine: What's wrong piceratops? You look pretty shocked. Piceratops: Purple Pi just died from Dogenobyl. Aqualine, Leafers, Duskpin, Primosaur, and Starky: WHAAAAAAAA? 0_0 Piceratops: yeah you heard that right Starky: I WILL KILL THOSE PEOPLE WHO KIDNAPPED HIM QIJDIJIWJJNFJJA Aqualine: Calm down starky I'm sure we can revive him because I have a life giving amulet. Piceratops: Why wait? Let's go raid the doge mansion! I have a tracking chip onto Purple Pi so that we know where he is. All: YEAH! (at reflex math) Crabby: Hello I am crabby. Let me show you through this fact fair, where the fun begins! Reflex Player: little does he know i am actually Binary Doge >:3 Reflex Rabbit: I smell something suspicious crabby Crabby: Well I don't have a nose so i can't smell anything. Reflex Rabbit: HEY! That player just sped through my game in 4 seconds! Crabby: He must be a very fast typer. (At Reflex Island) Coach Penny: I see you are in a hurry to play these wonderful games so I will let you because I need to assist Donald Trump. See ya! *coach penny runs away without noticing the fazbear emblem on Binary Doge's avatar* Binary Doge: now... Which shall be my first victim? Binary Doge Aha! Quick Slither! *Binary Doge boards the spaceship and messes up the controls* Binary Doge: My wonderful plan has just begun. *Binary Doge shoots doge heads and doritos everywhere destroying quick slither in a matter of minutes* Binary Doge: This ain't fun alone! I need some of my wonderful friends to help! *Thomas the dank engine and MLG Flowey are called in* MLG Flowey: HOWDY YALL, WHO'S READY TO GET HIGH? *Thomas the dank engine terrorizes the fact fair and MLG Flowey terrorizes Fizz heads* the Dank Engine wants to fight uses math facts effect against thomas Crabby: uh oh and reflex rabbit were knocked into reflex island the dank Engine gained 420 exp (at fizz heads) Flowey: Howdy! Fizz heads: Howdy! Flowey: I'm flowey. Flowey the flower! Flowey: Let me tell you a little something Flowey: IN THIS WORLD IT'S REK OR BE REKT Flowey: GET NOSCOPED!!!!!!!!!!! Fizz heads want to fight! used flowey bullets! damage to the fizz head generator heads used electric shock was electrocuted! 30 damage used Flowey Juice! +30 hp fizz heads used math facts! could handle the math but still loses 30 hp used MLG snipars! Fizz heads generator got noscoped! -420 hp fizz heads used hard math facts! was paralyzed and confused But suddenly..... Binary Doge: DOGAHU DOGEBAR *Binary Doge crashes the quick slither spaceship into the fizz heads generator destroying the fizz heads and he and flowey were knocked out but not dead* (at the doge mansion backyard) A roblox noob was mutated by nuclear doge's dogenobyl, and he is now SUPERNOOB!!!!!! Supernoob: Time to help some doges *Supernoob takes dead pizza and orange doges and takes them to the roof of the mansion* Supernoob: First I gotta craft some robot parts. *supernoob crafts robot parts out of scrap metal* Supernoob: And now.... *supernoob puts the dead doges and robot parts into the roboticizer and out comes cyborg pizza doge and cyborg orange doge* CPD: WOW! THIS IS AMAZING COD: IKR!!! Cate: I''''m baaak... Supernoob: OH DEAR GOD KILL IT!!! *Cate takes off costume* Doge #49: Nah. Just playing with you! :) Supernoob: Oh haha! REAL ZOMBIE CATE: I'M BACK! Supernoob: OH NO! ZOMBIE CATE: I JUST WANT TO SAY.... Sorry to Doge. Supernoob: What? ZOMBIE CATE: SORRY FOR BEING SUCH A SKRUB!!! HAHHAHAH! Supernoob: Oh no! *Tries to shoot but misses* ZOMBIE CATE: SORRY BUT THAT WORTHLESS GUN WON'T DO NOTHING TO ME!! *Flys away to Doge* Doge: Hey Guy Furry. Can I have the- ZOMBIE CATE: HAHAHA! HI DOGE! Doge: Oh noes it's Cate! ZOMBIE CATE: YES! NOW IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO- *Guy Furry hits Cate with a frying pan* Guy Furry: Recked. Take her to the nuke guy. *Doge takes Cate's fainted zombie body to Nuke Doge* In Freddy Fatbear Pizza King Julian:Captain we lost 4 soldiers by getting killed by Zombie angry birds and shreks Captain Fredbear:GOGOGOG WE GOTTA KILL THEM Captain SpringBonnie:CAPTAIN! us best soldier died Captain Fredbear:who is he Baloon Boy:Forgive me... BB Dies Captain Fredbear:NOOOOOO. (back at the partially nuked doge mansion) Robloxian Doge: It's time i level up. doge used 10 bottle of enchantments Doge leveled up to level 420 Nuclear Doge: I'm just gonna put this ugly dead body into the dumpster where purple pi's dead body is. *Cate's dead body was put in the nuclear dumpster along with purple pi* Orange Juice Squid: HUEHUEHUEHUE I LOVE ORANGE JUICE Mr pants: AND I LOVE PANTS HUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHEUE *a piece of doge nuke lands ontop of mr pants* Mr pants: what the censor is this? Orange Juice Squid: I don't know but i think we should keep it. Both: HUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUE Mr pants: hey wanna go throw eggs at the doge mansion for no reason at all? After all, even if they attack us we have diamond armor. Orange Juice Squid: Yeah sure, but this time we also throw orange juice filled balloons at them too. Mr pants: ok then let's get going! *Orange Juice Squid and Mr Pants use the magic school bus to fly there* Orange Juice Squid: UH OH *the magic school bus crashed into the backyard of doge mansion* *Orange Juice Squid and Mr pants landed in front of the nuclear dumpster* Mr pants: My my, what an exquisite backyard. Orange Juice Squid: Uh.... pants? Look at this dumpster! Mr Pants: What dumpster? *a garbage monster with a zombified purple pi controlling it emerges from the dumpster* Mr Pants: OH DEAR SALMAN KHAN purple pi wants to fight Juice squid used poisoned orange juice! effect on zombie purple pi purple pi used garbage bombs! damage to orange juice squid Pants used Fancy Pants Dance! damage to zombie purple pi purple pi summoned zombie cate for help! Juice squid used math facts! Purple Pi was confused Cate used cate stare! Pants attack fell Pants used Salman Khan! Cate was paralyzed from salman khan's ugliness Zombie purple pi: BKARGBALRGABRPBLARGBANNFJWI purple pi used nuclear pies purple pi was confused and attacked himself damage to purple pi Juice Squid used Math Quiz! Purple Pi fell asleep Cate is still paralyzed Juice squid and Mr pants quietly sneak away Orange Juice Squid: Phew! that was a close one! *orange juice squid and mr pants go to shrek's swamp to hide* Robloxian Doge: spoderman, how are the guys at reflex math doing? Spoderman: only thomas the dank engine is active, the rest got rekt. Robloxian Doge: Thomas the Dank engine will heal them with his magic weed. (back at reflex math) *ear explodingly loud thomas music plays as thomas spreads his magic weed around the unconscious bodies* Binary doge: what happened? MLG Flowey: idk m8 Thomas the dank engine: you went unconcious after binary doge kamikazi'd those fizz head skr00bs. Binary Doge: anyway, that's 2 reflex games down. MLG Flowey: We are idiots! We can't destroy these games by ourselves! We need to summon more people! *MLG Flowey summons Greater Doge* *Binary Doge summons ice doge* Greater Doge: borf Ice doge: so why are we here? Binary Doge: all of us are gonna destroy that shack over there. Ice Doge: which one? Binary Doge: the one that says "wind rider" in big letters. Ice Doge: I can see that you need an air vehicle for that. Thomas the Dank Engine: no worries m8 i can fly too Ice Doge:k MLG Flowey: while you guys terrorize wind rider i will 360 noscope that shack over there that says "kirie". *Binary doge and Ice doge ride Thomas into the wind rider game* Ice Doge: it seems as if the balloon hasn't launched yet. Thomas: I WILL NOSCOPE THAT SCRUB BALLOON Wind rider: Time to fly the math balloon! :^] *the balloon takes off* Binary Doge: Time to rek a scrubbish math game! Wind rider: Better not hit anything this time.... *Thomas and the doges come chugging in while ear explodingly loud thomas music plays* Wind Rider: strange... I never seen a train chugging around here... *Binary doge glitches out the floating math facts* Wind Rider CRAP! Stupid doges..... *wind rider sets his balloon to attack mode* Thomas: get shrekt skrub Rider and Thomas the Dank Engine are tussling to see who rules reflex math Rider used random obstacles! damage to thomas doge used blizzard rider is blowing away! -50 damage Rider used Reflex Bombs! damage to Binary and Ice doge Doge used game breaking glitch! rider got the glitch effect! -15 hp rider used Math Facts! Doge was confused used GET NOSCOPED!!!!!!! rider was noscoped! -42.0 hp ground glitches, removing all obstacles and replaces them with doge turrets rider was shot by turrets! [-20 hp rider used multiply by pi! pi's were spawned doge was shot down by those darned pi's Doge used Icicle missiles damage to wind rider and 2 flying pis were shot down Rider summoned winston! used computer science! glitch was reduced, returning the sky to normal so that Wind Rider doesn't die doge used disable! flying pi's and doge turrets were disabled Rider used subtraction! health from ice doge the dank engine used transform! the dank engine changed to flying mode Wind rider: WHA 0_0 Winston: stay calm, I got this. used edit code! code was hacked by binary doge so it instead turned the ground to glitchyness ADVERTISEMENT TIME Do you hate the paw patrol? Then buy some patrol-away only 3 dollars a can! We are selling out quick so come to freddy fazbears pizza and tell MLG freddy fazbear that you hate the paw patrol. Come quick! advertisement end Doge used hailstorm! rider's balloon is almost popped -60 damage rider used division facts Doge is confused Doge used 360 NOSCOPE was noscoped! -50 damage used Salman Khan! the Dank Engine was paralyzed by salman khan's ugliness Binary Doge: aw censor *Thomas the dank engine fell to the ground* *wind rider and winston laugh and fly away* Binary Doge: That went... horrible. (meanwhile on change.org) MLG doge: where is this sean banks guy? Sean Banks: HEY DOGE GUESS WHAT? YOU'RE ILLEGAL NOW! banks wants to go a few rounds! Banks used Change.org petition! damage to doge used DOGE NUKE! Banks was nuked and so as half of change.org MLG Doge: That was easy. Websites nuked: IXL, change.org (Meanwhile at Grumpy Cat's house) Grumpy Cat: I'm so bored. TV: Cate is now dead. Grumpy Cat: Umm... Yay? I kinda like her but... Grumpy Cat: I need to get out of the house... (Leave house and goes to MLG Doge) (someone is watching cate in building) Grumpy Cat:Heh what's wrong (Grumpy Cat go to building) Photo Negative Mickey:Say hello my friend Grumpy Cat:Oh no (Grumpy cat screams) (PN Mickey murdered Grumpy cat) PN Mickey: ha ha. So easy. (PN Mickey Leaves) Grumpy Cat: Ha ha I'm not gonna die. (leaves to MLG Doge) MLG Doge: Yes, I know. We must do something- Grumpy Cat: I'm so bored. Do you have a TV or something? MLG Doge: G. Cat! We're trying to look where Purple Pi went? Grumpy Cat: He's over there. (Points to a raspberry pie) MLG Doge: NO o my god... Grumpy Cat: I'm going to sleep. MLG Doge: I should put her in the kennel. Scardey Cate: W-well.. I t-think you s-should Poland Doge:Yeah (in other universe) Toriel:Uh! Asgore:What Toriel:Frisk is always not eat snail pie's Asgore:Oh (ok we come back to doge universe) (Shadow the hedgehog look at Cate grave) Cate:All Good guy Die in younger (A mystery shadow is behind shadow) Shadow the hedgehog:Who are you Bill Cipher:Hey I'm Bill Shadow the hedgehog:What you doing here Bill Cipher:I want you to join me DESTROY WORLD Shadow the hedgehog:no (punch each other) (At the dump) *A zombified purple pi wakes up and plans to destroy both Orange Juice Squid and Nuclear Doge* Orange Juice Squid: Keep on hauling this body to the incinerator because I don't wanna become a zombie! Mr. pants: at least this job isn't as bad as watching mixels. Random voice: WHAT DID YOU SAY censor *Creepy Tarako Babies emerge from the trash piles* Mr pants: wait this is worse than watching mixels! Tarako army are coming to melt your sanity! Juice squid used Acidic orange juice! tarako's were melted army used TARAKO SONG juice squid is confused! pants defense fell! pants used fancy pants dance! tarako's exploded of fancyness tarako army used giant tarako's! tarako's stomp both of the khan academy avatars dealing 60 damage each Juice squid used mathsplosion! tarako's and 2 giant tarako's couldn't handle the math and died tarako army summoned their overlord! was summoned used MLG Doge launcher! Mr pants: AW MAN WE GOT A CODE 420 MLG ATTACK damage to orange juice squid Mr pants: NO NOT ORANGE JUICE SQUID Juice squid was hypnotized by the Tarako's Balk: HEHEHEHEHEHHEHE Mr pants: FEEL THE POWER OF KHAN ACADEMY pants used math nuke! the tarako's were killed and Balk and Orange Juice squid got blasted away Doge:Doge is here to battle you used 420 DOGESCOPE! pants was noscoped and rekt ganed 420 exp is now level 69 (a few hours later) Primosaur: my analysis on the doge dump says that tarako's and mixels have been here and attacked mr pants who is laying here unconscious. Duskpin:oh dear salman khan i gotta heal him quick but my horn is out of power Primosaur: here have a snickers Duskpin: thanks i feel so much better now i can heal him Primosaur: here's some advice. Watch out because those little pest tarakos that attacked mr pants are after all of us. (meanwhile at freddy fazbears pizza) MLG Freddy fazbear: YOU ALL ARE ABOUT TO HAVE THE MOST DANK TIME OF YOUR LIFE Kids: YAYYYYYY *mlg freddy throws doritos everywhere* Mlg freddy: I hope you all are about to have a good time because- *Balk and O.J. Squid crash through the roof* Kraw and Tentro: WHAT THE MIX *Balk is smashed into lego pieces because he is a mixel* Random kid: OH DEAR LORD GABEN ITS A MUTATED SQUID Mlg freddy: settle down m90s im sure me and the f**kboy gang can handle this *Pi.exe bursts through the door* Mlg freddy: oh boy Pi.exe: WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME THERE AT THE DUMP? Pi.exe: YOU MADE ME CORRUPTED BY THOSE STUPID TARAKOS Pi.exe: NOW IT'S TIME TO PAY *Pi.exe puts a cursed lego into the flexers and turns them into .exe* Kraw.exe: FLEXERS MAX *the flexers max into flexers max* wants to go a few rounds! freddy used MLG JUMPSCARE! was immune to jumpscares max used Anti meme blasters! damage to mlg freddy freddy summoned enragement child! child used annoying laugh! [the laugh was so annoying that the flexers max was uncorrupted by pi.exe max ate pi.exe! freddy leveled up to level 69 and gained the obey hat Flexers max: I have nothing to say, peace out! *flexers max bursts through the wall and runs off somewhere with purple pi inside him* Illuminati doge: My plan worked! Those puppets i call mixels successfully eliminated purple pi! Next, I will 420 noscope Spunky Sam using those mixels who are totally under my control! (Meanwhile at the kennel) Grumpy Cat: GET ME OUT OF HERE!!! Guard Doge: It's 11:30pm. Can't you wait? Grumpy Cat: NO! (Grumpy Cat uses NO.) Guard Doge: Yeah. That will not dent me with this Doge protection. Nyan Cat: Lol you're such a loser. Grumpy Cat: Buddy, if Guy Furry didn't give me Frisky Bits, You would be dead. Nyan Cat: Wait, you get Frisky Bits!?!? I only get Thrifty Bits. (Runs into Grumpy Cat) Grumpy Cat: THAT'S IT! (Bites Nyan Cat.) Nyan Cat: OW! THERE'S A HOLE IN MY POPTART!!! Guard Doge: What's going on here? Nyan Cat: (plays dead) Grumpy Cat: Nothing. *Sucside Mouse go to room* Suiciside Mouse:NIGHTMARE Flying Taco:Hi (Suiciside mouse eats taco) Grumpy Cat:What are you doing here? Suiciside Mouse:Nothing just eating taco Grumpy Cat:GET OUT (grumpy cat uses no) (Suiciside Mouse uses black shield) Grumpy Cat:WE GETTING IN BATTLE Nyan Cat:Common let's kill her (Sanic Joins grumpy cat team) Sanic:LET'S DO IT (Grumpy cat uses no words) (Sanic uses Spin Ball) (Suicside Mouse uses creepypasta lightsaber) nyan cat:hahahaha cat summoned marcimus! Sanic: OH censor KHAN ACADEMY ALERT CODE KHAN used 420 fast blast! damage to nyan cat cat was too slow and died Grumpy cat: Good. used Math facts! cat couldn't handle the math and died Sanic: u w0t m8 used YOUR3SLOW! was too slow and was blasted away evolved into MLG sanic! Illuminati doge: PERFECT. I can do less work now that sanic 420 fast blasted Marcimus. (Meanwhile somewhere in Khan academy) Oh noes: OH NOES! Marcimus died. Those doges must be too powerful. I will do what I must do. *Oh noes the error buddy looks at test tubes containing the legion of annoying ads* Suicside Mouse:Ehehehehhe you think you can defeat me fools (mickey mouse shoots at suicside mouse) Mickey Mouse:No problem Guard Doge: It's Nyan Cat's dead body. Mabye Guy Furry can make something tasty with it. Grumpy Cat: Hey that's mine! (runs to Guard Doge) Mickey Mouse:What we do guy with suiciside mouse body Guard Doge: Make some burgers out of it i guess Smurf:SMOKE SMURF EVERYDAY Category:Roleplay Category:Random